essencefandomcom-20200214-history
Helmet of Orc Hero
A headgear bestowed only to true Orc Heros. Step 1 - ''' ''Requirements -'' #10,000x jellopy '''Orc Warrior in_orcs01,31,93 inside a hut - gef_fild10 Talk to the Orc Warrior. There is a 90% chance that he will ask you to leave. Just talk to him again and again until he agrees to have a conversation with you. Once you finally start a conversation with him, agree to bring him 1,000 Jellopies. In fact, just collect 10,000 Jellopies. He will ask for 1,000 Jellopies 10 times which add up to 10,000. After giving him 10,000 Jellopies, he will give you an Orcish Axe as a token of appreciation. Rememeber to get rid of the Orcish Axe before talking to him again (put it in your inventory, cart etc). It seems that with the Orcish Axe in your inventory, he will not talk to you about the next step. Step 2 - Same NPC as above Requirements - '' #''10,000x Orcish Voucher Without an Orcish Axe in your inventory and with at least 100 Orcish Voucher, talk to him again. Same as last time, there is a 90% chance that he will repeat the same thing. Just keep talking to him until he offers you the 10,000 Orcish Voucher challenge. In this challenge, you can bring any amount of Orcish Voucher to him from time to time and he will record it. Once the total reaches 10,000, he will give you an Orc Helm and a Orcish Voucher as a present. Keep the Orc Helm and Orcish Voucher, you will need it at the end of the quest. Step 3 - Same NPC as above ' ''Requirements - '' #100x ''Heroic Emblem '''Without an Orcish Axe in your inventory, talk to him again. Same as last time, he will repeat the same thing again and again. Just keep talking to him until he offers you the next trial. Which is to collect 100 Heroic Emblems. Once you've given him all of the required 100 Heroic Emblems, he will give you an Orcish Sword and a Heroic Emblem. Keep the Orcish Sword and Heroic Emblem, you will need them at the end of the quest. Step 4 - ' ''Requirements -'' #Heroic Emblem x 1 #Orc Helm x 1 #Orcish Sword x 1 #Orcish Voucher x 1 '''Hero of Orc - in_orcs01,162,33 - In another hut - gef_fild10 ' ''' 'With the Orc Helm, Orcish Voucher, Orcish Sword and Heroic Emblem in your inventory', talk to this Orc Hero NPC. Similar to the Orc Warrior NPC, you have to keep talking to him. Actually, there is only a 5% chance that he will talk to you about the Orc Helm. Just keep trying. If he starts to talk about the Orc Helm, he will ask you to give him back the Orc Helm you have in your hand. Just give it to him and he will reward you with the Orc Hero Helm. You can keep the rest of the items, they are needed to show only. Also, note that you have to complete the previous steps. You cannot simply bring the items to this Orc Hero NPC and expect him to give you the Orc Hero Helm.